canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DragonHeart (Movie novelization)
DragonHeart is a 262-page tie-in derivative novel that adapts the story of the film of the same name. It was written by the film's screenwriter, Charles Edward Pogue, and based on his original screenplay with several new inspirations that weren’t in any of the various drafts and true to his vision of Dragonheart as the transcendent film it should have been. The book develops the story, setting, and characters more than the film, also noting its darker and more serious tone compared to that of the film. About it Some of the notable differences from the film are: A scene where Kara, Gilbert, and the rebels gift Bowen with a new shield and suit of armor they design and make for him, adorned with the symbol of the Old Code, a silver sword hilt up within a golden circle, combined with the constellation Draco. Some of Queen Aislinn's background is revealed and she has a larger role as she did in the original script, including a deleted extended dialogue scene with Kara when she helps the latter escape Einon's castle. During the scene where Bowen and Draco scam Lord Felton, Draco causes more damage to the lord's property. His fireballs cause a blizzard of flour to cover everything and Draco causes a huge grist wheel to crash into the side of Felton's house. Bowen charges toward Draco on horseback and the 'fight' ends abruptly when Draco pretends to eat Bowen and flies off carrying his horse toward their waterfall base, leading into Bowen and Draco's discussion about the latter's yearning for death. A cut scene where Draco and Bowen scam an overweight lord in a village by a lake after dealing with Felton. Bowen 'shoots' Draco down with a bow and arrow and Draco falls into the lake, which eventually leads to their conversation about the Old Code and Bowen accusing Draco of pricking his conscience. As Gilbert practices archery in a forest clearing with Hewe and a boy named Trev, he inadvertently kills Brok's falcon shortly after the knight releases it. Brok, Felton, and two other men follow the fallen bird to the rebels' location. During the altercation, Hewe cuts off Felton's hand and the rebels are pursured, leading to Brok discovering the rebel camp. A vivid nightmare sequence where Bowen dreams of the dragons he had killed, himself fighting Einon, Einon shapeshifting into Draco, and Bowen being sucked into a black void where he's unable to hear himself screaming for Draco. More scenes with Draco than the film could afford to have. One being a 'hug' between him and Bowen in the rain in Avalon, which was in the original script and storyboards. Another being a scene where, on the eve of battle, Bowen flies around the rebel camp and Einon's castle on Draco's back as his scales change color to match the night sky and enable them to fly around undetected; during which Aislinn presents the dragonslayers to Einon, and Bowen allows Draco to destroy his trophy shield (trophy talon necklace in one early version of the script). The features removed from Draco due to budget, lack of time, and software issues such as the iridescent scales, nictitating membrane, glowing eyes, and maimed right hand. A developed romance between Bowen and Kara, where the film only hints at romantic interest between them. A cut scene in the cistern of Einon's castle, where Kara gives Bowen her father's headband as her 'lady's favor', and they kiss before going to save Draco. A deleted scene with Gilbert and Bowen where they discuss their goals, a pilgrimage to find Avalon and killing dragons, respectively. A scene where Einon returns to Draco's cave after the encounter at the waterfall, finds Aislinn there, and gets suspicious that she's hiding something from him. Insight into the mindsets of several characters such as Draco, Bowen, Kara, Einon, and Brok. Moments of sexual nature and graphic violence such as amputation and many instances of bloodletting. As they perform their scams, Draco and Bowen alternate between who would win or lose. Sometimes Draco would pretend to eat Bowen, and sometimes Bowen pretends to kill Draco. When Draco ascends to heaven, celestial colors fill the sky and his spirit becomes a shooting star that soars to the Draco constellation to become its brightest star. Category:Promotional merchandise